


Hide

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [17]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Commitment, F/F, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Kya hides away from the word and what's behind the word
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Kudos: 45





	Hide

Kya doesn’t go to Air Temple Island. Not at first.

She wants to hide right now and put things behind her, but the ever-present guilt of what she did, then and just now is well…ever-present.

She knows she wants to stay, then and now.

_Then why hide away in the end of the world?_

She loves Lin and the two of them would be as unstoppable as her parents were, yet Lin brings up how she wants to get serious and she hides like some scared turtle-duck.

It’s only until a child brings up that the nearby water froze that Kya realizes just how overtaken by emotion she was.

With a wave of her hand she unfreezes the water and goes to her brother and the gaggle of children that ought to keep her mind busy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Love getting comments from you guys and so far the response has been amazing! Thank you!
> 
> Please, check out the other stories if you haven't and let me know what you think of those!


End file.
